


Creature Comfort

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Like a Queen [1]
Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Analingus, Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After they are rescued by a freighter, Lara carries Sam to one of the guest cabins. When Lara attempts to leave, Sam convinces her to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature Comfort

Lara traversed the narrow hallways of the freighter with the sleeping woman in her arms. As she neared the cabin the crew had prepared for Sam, it was finally starting to dawn on her just how strong she had become. Even after all the peril she had been through and how exhausted she was, she still had energy enough to carry her friend across the length of a ship. 

Sam just felt so light, like a fragile bird. The chalky Hanfu the deranged inhabitants of Yamatai had dressed in her in was worn and torn, barely providing any protection for her slender body. Lara held her close to her chest, feeling the unconscious woman’s steady breaths across her skin. The flower wreath upon Sam’s head enhanced the natural beauty of her round face, enticing Lara to stop right outside the door to the cabin and look at her. She knew her friend likely had a lot of really traumatizing shit to sort out when she returned to the rhythm of normal life, but, asleep in her arms, she looked so peaceful.

Lara opened the portal as quietly as she could and stepped through. The room was surprisingly spacious and well decorated, sporting a queen sized bed and smoothly carved wooden furniture. Above the bed, a window was situated with the shades drawn. She thought the homey environment matched with the continuous rocking of the waves would be perfect for the resting woman. 

Lara gently laid her down on the bed, carefully removing the wreath as she set her head down on the pillow. She placed it in the nearby dresser, hopefully to be forgotten soon, regardless of how pretty it looked on Sam’s head. When she turned around, she found her friend on her side, looking at her.

Lara sat on the edge of the bed, smiling. “Hey, how are you?”

“Better,” Sam said, looking about her. “We’re on a boat now?”

“Yeah.” Lara stroked the suddenly woken woman’s hair. “We got picked up by a freighter a couple hours out. They have enough furnished cabins for all of us.”

Sam stared at her. “Did you carry me all the way here?”

Lara shrugged. “Yeah, I didn’t want to wake you. You should go back to sleep. We don’t have to worry about anything now.”

Lara rose to leave. Sam’s hand closed around her wrist. 

“Where are you going?”

“You need to rest. You have been through a lot.”

“You are not going to leave me right now, are you?” She stood on shaky legs, approaching Lara.

“Sam, I-”

Her friend looked her directly in the eyes as she caressed her arm, running her fingertips across the worn bandages and accumulated grime. Lara’s breathing hitched as she felt her body immediately react, her nipples poking against the shredded fabric of her tank tops. Sam’s lip drug along the cut of her teeth, hunger revealing itself in her gaze. Her fingers trailed up Lara’s shoulder and down her chest, slipping the muddy shirt down the areola of her left breast.

The bandaged woman’s pulse raced, her hard thumps impressing upon that worn down shirt. Sam’s hand drifted between into the valley dividing her bosom, feeling that red hammer pound into the grooves of her palm. Her own heart beat with excitement, Lara could see, and she took that bared breast into her grasp, lightly squeezing it, exploring it. The hardened nub slid along her smooth skin as she left no inch of skin untouched, her friend shivering with each pass.

Breathing heavily, she leaned in for a kiss, smelling Lara’s scent through the soil and muck of the island as she neared her face. Their soft lips met, slowly parting to let each other in, their tongues shyly getting acquainted with each other. Both women found themselves entranced by the taste and feel of the other, content to continue exploring each other. Lara’s hand slipped into Sam’s hair and Sam pulled Lara’s tops down further, palming both exposed breasts. Lara’s skin tingled and she began rubbing her thighs together, feeling her wet lips drag against her panties.

With a soft sigh, Sam parted from Lara long enough to make a breathy request. “Please don’t go.”

Had she any reservations, she had not voice nor nerve to voice them. Her peaceful friend pressed her mouth into hers, her sinuous tongue commanding her reciprocation as her bosom continued to be manipulated. The hot ache of desire spurred her on, her nails scraping Sam’s scalp as she held her to her harder. Their waists connected and the dampness of her crotch created a secondary physical bonding between them. Strands of her feminine fluid clung to Sam’s pelvis and she felt the woman’s moistness on her inner thigh.

Lara’s leg moved into the divide separating Sam’s thighs and pushed up against her waiting cunt; her intent was shared as her friend ground into her as well. Having each others’ essences on themselves, they joined together more ravenously. Lara gripped a handful of Sam’s locks and pulled back, savoring the feeling of having her friend beneath her, however slight it may have been. Sam kneaded her fleshy new toys, feeling how they yielded to her aggressions and returned to their natural state when relieved.

Her nostrils flared and she broke from Lara’s lips a second time, locking eyes with her and seeing everything that the other saw, dispositions reddened with ardor. Her hands eased on the woman’s breasts, trailing downward and hooking under the hems of her tops. “May I?”

Lara only realized moments after the fact that she blurted out her affirmation instantaneously. Her already flushed cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink as she realized what it meant. Regardless of how far they went beyond this point, there was no going back. And she had jumped literally without thinking. The hunger she felt for Sam as the woman lifted her tops over her head gazed upon her bare chest convinced her that she had obeyed the right impulse.

Sam’s hands moved over her body, slowly taking in the form of it. Lara’s abs and arms had become more defined as a result of her experiences and the sight of her impressive musculature made her (more than) friend visibly salivate. And once again she lingered on the perked breasts before her, brushing them with her fingertips where she had previously been handling roughly. Lara shivered. She couldn’t believe how flattered, appreciated she felt in that moment. That she not only had this woman’s approval, but her affection had her feeling dizzy with lust.

Unlocking their legs, Sam sat on the bed and beckoned Lara to her, taking her fleshy mounds into her hands and closing her mouth around the closest one. As she suckled that teat, it amused and humbled her how hard Lara’s heart was beating. Her own felt as if it would tear it's way through her chest and she couldn't get enough. She fervently sampled the woman’s supple breasts, sucking, biting and chewing. Soft moans and halted breaths were her responses and it only served to make her moisten further.

Lara arched her back, gripping into Sam’s arms tightly. A hand left the suckled breast and drifted between her legs, working her over through the damp fabric of her jeans. Her body seized up as a deft thumb stimulated her peaking clit through the multilayered barrier. She climaxed without warning and the woman manipulating her flesh gleefully instigated it, continuing to rub her throughout the orgasm. Lara’s sight and sense of being took a moment to focus again and with it she looked upon the mischievous culprit with amplified desire. A culprit who proceeded to finger her into another toe-curling climax.

Sinking her teeth into her lip, she stared at Sam with lidded eyes, feeling her arousal compound with each rippling peak. As the persistent woman unzipped her pants for direct access, she grabbed her hand and brought it to her face. She nuzzled those slender fingers at first, feeling how their dampness, her own dampness, coated her skin. She purred, her hips rocking back and forth. One digit at a time, she took them into her mouth, tickling them with her tongue as she tasted herself.

With Sam’s hand now slick with her saliva, she moved down to her palm, the woman shivering as she gave the grooves in her skin the same treatment. Lara continued moving her hips as she held the hand hostage, giving its owner a pointed look when she didn't take a hint. Using her free hand, Sam edged the waistline of her jeans down over her hips and let them slide down her thighs. The material bunched up around her knees, pinning her legs together in a heart shape with a gooey center of a thoroughly drenched cameltoe.

The sly woman reached forward to pet the semi-liberated kitty, but Lara twisted her hips to the side with an audible rebuke. The lust in her eyes was as menacing as it was flattering.

“I believe it is _my turn_ now, beautiful.”

Sam’s back hit the bed in a flash, her hair and limbs splayed out as the topless woman descended upon her. And she was positively ravenous, pecking at every inch of her prey’s uncovered skin. When she exhausted all available carnal real estate, she tore away at her friend's modesty, working her way down her chest. Down into the valley and around back up the slopes of the mountains, she tasted Sam’s bosom, suckling from her teats as if she was lactating.

The recipient responded in sharp sighs, wrapping her arms around her aggressor to hold her fast to her, only to have those arms pinned back down with a growl. Wolfish Lara continued downward, ripping the old Hanfu apart. Sam blushed, feeling utterly powerless and knowing that, in just a moment, her companion would discover just how much her folds were salivating for her. Sure enough, a final tug bared her unshaven cleft moistened with overwhelming arousal. 

Lara hovered there, neither moving her head nor reaching for the damp core. She appeared to be contemplating, tilting her head as if studying it. Her features curled and she looked up at Sam in concern. The naked woman whimpered, embarrassment turning her cheeks a deeper red and stinging her eyes.

Tears beginning to cloud her vision, she asked, “what? What is it?”

Lara shrugged, grinning. “Just felt like fucking with you.” She dove in, spreading the pussy before her and wiggling her tongue between the parted lips as her friend was taken aback. 

Rolling her eyes with a short chuckle, Sam relaxed. “Bitch.”

Her cunnilinguist hummed in agreement, working her way deep inside of her. The further in she went, the more her nose pressed against the full awoken clit throbbing beneath her. Sam’s moans steadily intensified, repeatedly spiking each time the woman flared her nostrils, bathing her slick surface in hot gusts. She gyrated her hips, enticing her new lover to plunder her delicate folds harder, deeper.

“Oh, don't stop. Please don't ever stop.”

Lara’s giggle buzzed her wet flesh with a sweet vibration, provoking involuntary muscle spasms as she joined her in laughter. Wiping tears away from her hotly flushed cheeks, Sam moved under her with increased urgency, need blurring out everything but the skillful tongue working her over. Heavy panting accompanied the movement of her hands down her own body, manipulating her aching bosom, pinching her erect nubs between her fingertips. She exhaled sharply, tugging on those hardened nipples and then letting her hands glide down the curves of her chest and across her flexing stomach. The exploration was cut short by her lover’s iron grip returning to her wrists, locking them to the mattress beside her head as she dug deeper into her molten sex. Sam whined in frustration.

“Ah, mmf. You're so evil.” She bit her lip, her hips bucking wildly.

The tongue vacated her slit as Lara raised her head to look at her. Her hand relocated to Sam’s tender folds, dancing across them as her copious fluids dripped down her drenched chin. Those full lips curled into a malevolent grin.

“You started it.”

Her fingers spread the opening apart as she dove back in, her tongue slathering, wiggling, swirling.

“Oh. Please finish it. You're so good. Mmm…, this can't be your first time eating snatch.”

Lara flashed her a knowing glance, but didn't break from her sex a second time. Instead, she uttered a hungry moan as she mined further in, leaving no patch of Sam’s moist flesh untouched. The plundered woman began to see stars, feeling her climax dawn over the soft ache of her rippling walls. Her cries and moans became guttural as contractions overtook her body, twisting her stiff limbs at odd angles. She mouthed sounds she couldn't vocalize until air rushed back into her lungs, dragging a pained cry with it. Sweat glued her tousled hair to her flushed face, tears running from her eyes to her neck.

A grunt of protest was all she could manage before Lara nuzzled her pelvis harder, rolling her tongue along her insides and running a wet finger along the ring of her anus. A breathless gasp accompanied a slight recoil. That calloused appendage pushed through Sam’s clenching barrier, causing a sharp pain that fast grew hot. Her lover’s movements were practiced, stroking her quivering anal muscles with every ounce of confidence she simultaneously showed in her head game. Lara knew what she was doing and, though Sam felt a stab of jealousy towards whoever she had bedded prior to her, her mind was wiped blank by those very skills, orgasm seizing her again. She shook, her tormentor happily humming into her core, pleased that she had worked her to completion for a second time in quick succession.

A playful growl vibrated Sam’s folds just as she was coming down, making her wince. She squirmed, attempting to retreat from the wickedly proficient mouth, only for the cunnilinguist to hold her tighter against her face.

“No, please!” She cried, her muscles still jerking as her hand thrust against the woman’s head to push her off. “Give me five minutes.”

Lara grunted, reluctantly complying, though she continued to hover over the tender pussy. “I can give _her_ a rest, but I am too fired up to stop.” Her gaze bore into Sam, making her simultaneously blush and back away. “Offer up something else.”

Sam nervously cupped her breasts, softly caressing them and thumbing the engorged tips. Her lip drug along her teeth as she rolled her hips enticingly. She then clenched her thighs together, realizing it likely seemed like was inviting her lover back in.

Lara glared at her for a moment. “Get on your hands and knees. Go on. On the edge of the bed.” She gestured as she spoke. “That’s it. Ass up, head down.”

Obedience was paired with a whimper, but she gave Sam’s rear a firm slap to quiet her, the supple flesh jiggling and glistening with sweat. Lara vocalized her approval as she smacked that fine behind again and slid the finger that had previously penetrated her lover’s tight pucker into her mouth, sucking on it. The taste of Sam’s delectable juices was still fresh in her mouth, but it didn't mask the sweetness of her ass hole. She greedily sampled her appetizer, becoming ever dizzier with lust, her own fluids leaking down her thighs as she purred.

Her voice rumbled, making her prey shiver, her entrances quivering in anticipation and fear of what was to come. Lara had seemed so demure, impressionable at first. Had she really been this voracious all along? Sam felt a chill as she considered the possibility that she had been played, that this had been her friend's intention while she allowed her to take control. And she became even wetter, the ache of her sore walls becoming a distant throb, as the predator descended on her upturned posterior. To take and then be taken while waiting for the chance to take again. A mischievous smile replaced Sam’s grimace. _This could be fun_.

“Hmmm,” Lara sighed dramatically. “If only I had one of my toys with me right now. I would totally make your ass mine.”

Sam’s wrenched her neck to look back at the woman, the smile turned into a frown of apprehension. “Uh...I have never done anal before.”

Behind her, she heard Lara shuffling off her pants and then mounting the bed. The thoroughly drenched panties she had attempted to touch earlier pressed against her bare ass as both cheeks received hard smacks.

“We’ll just have to improvise, I suppose. Don't worry, I am even better at stretching holes than I am at giving head.”

Sam recoiled forward, attempting to block her anus with her hands. “I would really prefer not to do that, if you don't mind. I am sure there is something else that is just as exciting.”

Lara seized her wrists, prying them away. “Trust me, you will get a real kick out of it.”

“I am serious.” Sam squirmed, trying to flee. “One finger was enough. Now stop it.”

There was annoyed sigh as she was released. “I guess that was in poor taste. Sorry if I scared you. We don't have to do butt stuff if you don't like it.”

Sam turned around to rest on her elbows, her chest heaving. “Do all girls just let you break their ass on the first fuck?” Lara stared blankly. “Did you assume this was going to be a one time thing?”

“After... all that happened-”

“Just, break me in one step at a time, you dumb slut, and I will return the favor. Last I checked,” she spread her legs wide again, “your tongue was ready, willing and able to perform. So, unless you feel like stopping since you can't fist me,” she flipped back onto her stomach, rolling her hips and shaking her ass with a slap from her own hand, “do me right by putting that bad boy back to work.”

Lara grabbed the tattered remains of the Hanfu away from the bed and descended upon the offered rear, plying the soft buns apart with her thumbs to press her lips against the tight ring between them. Excited sighs emanated from her new lover almost immediately, making her giggle and inciting her continue into her. Though her belly was flat against the mattress instead of angled upward as Lara had expressly desired, Sam rolled her hips, jiggling and clenching her ass around the woman’s face. 

And judging from the vocal, greedy invasion of her behind, she could tell that her pervy savior didn't mind the difference at all. The woman dug in, showing her insides the same fervent need to explore and slather everything as she had shown her now hungering pussy. How she had numbed the ache of Sam’s walls with her tongue in her dirty place so fast was beyond her, but the urge to put her own mouth to work on and in the slut’s snatch was growing with every fantastic butt grabbing second.

Her suggestion to flip around for dual oral was delayed by a finger slipping into her squishy core, the extent of her arousal fully audible for both women. Her cheeks flushed pink, the lewdness of the noise actually making her hornier. Her vision dimmed in the corners as her body received tongue and finger alike, both curling and stroking her in insistent movements. She clawed at the pillow by her head, a long mewl breaking past her lips, silence cutting in with every jerk of her pelvis. Her thighs shook as they clenched against Lara’s shoulders, pressing into the them as Sam rode the tidal wave out.

“Damn, woman,” she said between ragged breaths. “Stop driving me so damn crazy before I get a chance to do it to you.” She managed to turn her frame to look at the spit and femcum covered cunnilinguist, who panted lightly as she shared the stare. “I want to get those disgusting panties off you and give _all_ of that right back.”

“How about we eat each other at the same time then? I am not done tasting you yet.” Lara licked her lips, purring again. She slowly stalked forward rolling her powerful hips from side to side. Her insatiable hunger was made all the more evident as she took a deep kiss from her awed lover. “I am going suckle your sweet fruit until you can’t talk anymore.”

“Fuck, lady.” Sam’s eyes drifted downward. “I don’t think I can turn any redder at this point.”

Lara pushed her back down to the bed. “Then lie down and open wide, love.”

Kicking a leg over the woman, she repositioned herself so that both drenched sexes had a face paired to it. She reached toward Sam’s thighs to spread them apart further, but she let out a soft squeak as she voraciously tore into her panties. “I said I want them off.”

Lara giggled, her drooling pussy bare, at least in part. “I guess we are past the point of asking nicely.”

“Oh, don’t even start. I don’t recall you ask-“ She yelped as she received a slap to her puffy lips. “Hey!”

The kneeling woman silenced her by diving backwards on her face, pinning her cheeks between her taut buns. For extra emphasis she ground against her features to coax her tongue out. Sam did, making her sigh as she finally felt what she had been waiting for. Having the tongue of her friend dab at her folds, cautiously as she acclimated herself to the taste and texture, was even better than she had imagined. Not that she would ever admit it out loud, but many a night, with several fingers pumping in her cunt, she had imagined this moment. 

As much as she wanted to continue tasting Sam’s nectar, she couldn’t move. Her body was locked in place, shaking. Her new lover was learning fast, too fast; grazing against this, swirling around that. Her slender fingers squeezed Lara’s flexing butt, holding her still as she worked inside her with increasing confidence. She was inexperienced, but more precise than Lara, manipulating her most sensitive bits with no more direction than the stunned woman’s excited moans and cries.

Lara was, of course, aware of how fucking horny Sam had made her, but she felt her plateau peak much faster than could anticipate. Her body falling forward, she became the same mewling mess she had turned her friend into several times in a row. And it made her heart race even faster. A warmth licked at her skin as Sam eagerly licked her to climax, feeling a bliss she hadn’t with other people. She choked out a laugh as she realized she had butterflies in her stomach, now of all times. What was there to be nervous about? Why was she nervous?

Lara’s limbs shivered as they stiffened, her core exploding and her visions flashing with stars. She felt her loosened ponytail splay across her sweaty face and a slender finger press into her twitching asshole, followed by another. Her cry of surprise was more of delight than pain and it was apparent Sam could tell. She fingerfucked Lara through her orgasm, the movements of her tongue becoming tighter and tighter. They were a bit rough, but they worked for keeping Lara cumming. Later on, she could teach her how eat her cunt right.

In that moment, however, Lara lay there with a dumb smile on her face and her eyes rolled back, eternally pleased with herself that she had struggled so hard to stay alive, that she had carried her friend to this safe place, that the fragile bird she had admired for so long was no such thing, that she had submitted to and took control of Sam in a way that hadn’t turned her off or outright ruined it. She was pleased that a horrid experience had led to her crush being made reality, that a shot at something more was made possible. And she was pleased that Sam didn’t let up in the slightest as she came down from that orgasm and another began to build. She lay there, content to allow her new lover to hold the reigns...for a little while...


End file.
